His Butler, No Longer
by TheHemophageress
Summary: Massive Spoilers for Season 2: When Ciel becomes a demon, he did not expect to be forced to be tutored in demonhood on the demon emperor's orders. Nor did he expect Sebastian to betray him. Oneshot.


**Hello, humans of Sol 3! The evil genius Hemo is back! And with a oneshot, nonetheless! This is intended to torture poor Ciel because I enjoy torturing cute shotas that are too serious and evil. This is also intended to be a kind of prequel to my story in progress, Earl of Malfoy.**

**Ciel: ...You just called me a shota.**

**Yes, I did, Ciel. Particularly because you won't murder me like Edward Elric would have if I called him a shota-**

**Edward: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SPARKLY EYED SHOTA SMALLER THAN THAT LOLITA FROM OURAN?!**

**Uh oh. *curses* I gotta finish this quick. I don't own Kuroshitsuji, otherwise CielxSebastian would be canon and Grell would practically be in every episode! *runs for my life* AHHHHHH!**

**Edward: GET BACK HERE YOU DEMON AUTHOR!**

* * *

"What?!" Ciel stared at Sebastian from his cushioned chair, mouth agape.

"Young master, it is expected of every demon to be independent. Now that our contract has technically expired, things will not be the same anymore. I am still your butler, however I will not help you with anything a demon is capable of doing. This is an order from the demon emperor." Sebastian informed with a sigh, hiding his amusement. "From now on, the Emperor expects me to tutor you in demon-hood. The Emperor also expects you to be able to complete any demon task successfully once I have finished your training."

"But I'm the _Earl of Phantomhive_!" Ciel's red eye grew bigger than it already was, he exclaimed in indignation. It has been what felt like a month since Ciel had become a demon. In that duration of time, he and Sebastian started living in a clone of the old Phantomhive manor in the Underworld, much to Ciel's hidden surprise. Sebastian had explained then that any being in the Underworld was capable of replicating anything from their memory in their abode, as long as it was non-living. Sebastian had added that it was thanks to the creative mind of the rather eccentric Emperor. Ciel had also met other demons, whom's personality ranges from Grell's eccentric-ness to Sebastian's usual seriousness. It had shocked Ciel, truly. Some of those demons he didn't wish to see again often kept popping up here and there _every week_. Or year. Sebastian had also informed that time did not technically exist in the Underworld, thus a century could have passed in the human world when it has been six months in the Underworld.

Of course, during this month, Ciel had met the Emperor himself. It was his worst nightmare, to see such a hyperactive demon, who reminded him suspiciously of Grell Sutcliff, rule. Ciel was thankful that the Emperor's left and right hand men were the cunning Onigawara and Damien, whom were the worst enemies. Ciel's hopes had dropped significantly when he found out that power play was in action in the highest ranks of demons. To put it quite frankly, Ciel found it stupid. Sebastian had to ruin Ciel's perception of demons even further by saying that power play was common among demons. Ciel was beginning to hate demons.

Sebastian watched Ciel with amusement as he played back the past month in his mind. Sebastian snapped Ciel out his thoughts, "I believe that the rank of an Earl is significantly lower than that of an Emperor's, young master."

Ciel's hand clenched the arm of his chair. He scowled slightly, not used to this kingdom. Ciel glared at Sebastian with his one eye, the resentment magnified by his slit pupils but yet lessened as his black eye patch shielded his right eye from view. Sebastian merely looked even more amused than before.

"I am no longer completely bound to you, young master. However, I will continue to be loyal to you, depending on the Emperor, of course." Twitch. Ciel grew even more irritated. "Might I add, like in the human world, you will be working for the Emperor. The only differences are that he allows you to move a lot more freely in assignments than the Queen." Ciel mentally groaned at the fact that he was _still_ someone's Watchdog even as a demon. The navy haired demon narrowed his red eye at Sebastian.

"I was not expecting_ this_ from the Faustian Contract." Ciel muttered. Sebastian regarded Ciel with mirth, an odd evil twinkle in his crimson eyes.

"Neither did I, young master." Sebastian spoke while brushing off some dust from the furnishings, his black hair keeping a part of his pale face from view. The demon in the tailcoat glanced at Ciel. He merely smirked, drawing out a ridiculously long scroll that reached halfway across the room, no doubtedly written by the Emperor himself. "I believe that when the Emperor spoke of the tutoring, he meant for us to start today."

Ciel hated this already.

* * *

***is hiding in a corner hugging my knees and rocking back and forth in fear* He won't find me here...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Yay for Misao/Mad Father ref?  
**


End file.
